One Wrong Move
by Periwinkle Ebony
Summary: Soriku. With multiple other couples mixed in. Day to day high school life.
1. Intro

So, this is a Role-Play between my boyfriend, Mulletmuffin and me. Please do not complain about format, but we would love any other input. This is a Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy cross over Role-play/Fan Fiction. We do not own any of the characters/or pictures. Only the story line. We will hopefully be updating fairly often :) Oh! Post Script! This is a very gay story, Don't read if you don't like it :P Post, post Script. There will be smexy stuff, often, and with role-play format It is not really possible for me to get any warning. 


	2. Characters

Riku Hikari Gray Age: 17 Junior in High school Child of Nicolette and Jin Gray Jin was military and was killed in action two months ago, Nicolette moved Riku and herself from London England to Portland Oregan after his death. Riku is an only child. Riku is 5'10 with ice blue eyes, and shoulder length silver hair. 1. Autoshop- Mr. Alcanar 2. 2-D Art- Ms. Schott 3. English- Mrs. Lindberg 4. Biology- Mr. Geller 5. History- Mr. Guberman 6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry Written for by MulletMuffin Sora Bailey Liakos Age:16 Sophomore in High School Child of Karen and Jason Sora and his family have lived in Portland, Oregan all his life. Both of his parents work and have a very small social life. Sora and Roxas are twins, and are the only children his parents had. Sora is 5'4. He has spikey brunette hair and blue eyes. 1. History- Mrs. Toomey 2. Creative Writing- Ms. Furlong 3. English- Mrs. Lindberg 4. Biology- Mr. Geller 5. Health- Mr. McPeck 6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry Written for by Zexi Love Demyx Gideon Michael Tymee Age: 17 Junior in High School Child of Hazel and Augustus Tymee Demyx is a the only child of a very wealthy family. Demyx is 6'9 with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He is very musically gifted and can play a good number of instruments. 0. English- Ms. Corvy 1. Choir- Ms. Lawley 2. Earth Science- Mr. Merzbach 3. Music Production- Dr. Jones 4. Music Production - Dr. Jones 5. Band- Mrs. Mendousa 6. History- Mr. Kozlowski 7. Guitar 2- Mrs. Russo Written for by MulletMuffin Zexion Everett Kaleb Age: 16 Sophomore in High School Child of unknown Adopted by Kayla and Clayton Silverman Zexion was adopted at the age of four as fter being in the foster system for one year. His biological parents are unknown and Kayla and Clayton much perfer it that way. They have one biological child, a newborn baby girl named Phoebe Serenity Silverman. Zexion has emo style periwinkle hair with bangs that cover his left eye. His eyes are a silvery blue and he is 5'5. He has his collar bone and hip bones peirced, along with snake bites. 0. Honors English- Mrs. Lockhorst 1. French- Mr. Haymon 2. Earth Science- Mr. Holland 3. Honors History- Mrs. Stolz 4. Psychology- Dr. Custy 5. Honors Sociology- Ms. Marcher 6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry 7. Piano- Mr. Orent Written by Zexi Love Vexen Jasper Rose Age: 18 Senior in Highschool Child of Rodney Rose and Loraine Marxs. Vexen's father, Rodney was arrested when Vexen was 3, and Loraine abandoned him when he was five. His Aunt Molly has raised him since mother left. Vexen is a science prodigy, and has blonde hair that reaches half way down his back. He has forest green eyes and is 6'3. 0. A. P Anatomy- Mr. Chrenko 1. A.P Zoology- Ms. Flaherty 2. Calculus- Mrs. Fredberg 3. Honers History- Mrs. Stolz 4. A.P Biology- Mr. Maxson 5. A.P Chemistry- Mrs. Amatangelo 6. English- Mr. Godfrey 7. A.P Psychology- Mr. di Angelo Written for by MulletMuffin Marluxia Keaton Petty Age: 17 Junior in High School. Child of Zachary and Casey Marluxia is an only child with parents who are on buisness most of the time. He is from a wealthy family and never needed at anything. He is spoiled greatly and is overly dramatic. Zachary and Casey are both successful lawyers and very rarly see each other or their son. Marluxia is 6'1 with shoulder length dusty rose pink hair. His brightly blue eyes match well with his very pink wardrobe. 1. Clothing- Mr. Tygar 2. Chemistry- Mr. Geller 3. Interior Design- Mr. Wheiple 4. Algebra 2- Mrs. Goggin 5. History- Mr. Gubberman 6. English- Mr. Godfrey Written for by Zexi Love Xigbar Josef Mitchell Age: 18 Senior in High School Child of Angel and Joseph Mitchell Xigbar is the oldest of eight children: Devin, Olivia, Elizabeth, Quincy, Adrian, Gwen-Marie, and Judith. Xigbar lives in an appartment by himself and has for the last two years, having been kicked out after his parents found out he was gay. Xigbar has long black hair with white streaks, that goes down to his elbows. He is 6'7 with golden eyes. 1. Autoshop- Mr. Alcantar 2. Psychology- Mr. Custy 3. Algebra 2- Mrs. Amabile 4. History- Mrs. McDonough 5. English- Ms. Thomson 6. Gym- Couch Kushilvits Written for by MulletMuffin Luxord Reid Stone Age: 18 Senior in High School Child of Max and Belle Luxord lives on his own in Portland Oregan. He moved out of his parents house almost a year ago. They are both musicians who sit at the house and smoke weed. They both do a lot of drugs and did very little to raise Luxord. Luxord is blonde with a blonde goatee. He has blues eyes and is 6'8. 1. Auto- Mr. Alcantar 2. English- Ms. Thomson 3. Algebra 2- Mrs. Amabile 4. History- Mrs. McDonough 5. Environmental Science- Mr. Siever 6. Swimming- Couch Tumin Written for by Zexi Love Cloud Austin Strife Age: 17 Junior in High School Child of Kate Strife. Cloud was raised by his Mother, Kate until she Married Steven Caster when he was 10. Cloud's Step sister is Larxene Caster. He does not get along with his Step-Family but has a close relationship with his mother. He doesn't know who his father is. Cloud has spiked blonde hair with bright blue eyes and is 6' even. He contracted Stigma when he was 13 and has been battling it ever since, because of the disease he has lost all movement in his left arm and most of his muscle mass. It also makes him get sick very easily. 1. History- Mr. Guberman 2. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters 3. Latin- Dr, Pisani 4. English- Mrs. Zurita 5. Drama- Mrs. Dunn 6. Astronomy- Mr. Sateriale Written for by MulletMuffin Axel Gray Hart Age: 17 Junior in High School Child of Sabeen and Dallas Axel is Renos twin and one son out of three. He has a little brother named Troy and sister name Luna. His mom works on weekends, and father on weekdays. He works one job three days a week and spends his time with his friends and at school. Axel has spiked flamer red hair, green eyes, and is 6'8. 1. Culture- Mrs. Arcand 2. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters 3. Anatomy- Ms. Bothman 4. English- Mrs. Zurita 5. History- Mr. Guberman 6. Gym- Couch Kushilvits Written for By Zexi Love Reno Alexi Hart Age: 17 Junior in High School Child of Sabeen and Dallas Reno is twin brother to Axel, and older brother to Troy and Luna. His parents are very active in his life, his father working during the week and off on the weekends, his mother off during the week and works on weekends. Reno is 6'8 with bright red hair that comes down to his mid back. He has bright green eyes and red triangle tattoos around his eyes. 1. English- Mrs. Lindberg 2. Advanced Studio Art- Mrs Usdan 3. History- Mrs. Teeter 4. Earth Science- Mr. Holland 5. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters 6. Gym- Couch Kushilvits Written for by MulletMuffin Kadaj Asa Korrick. Age: 16 Sophomore in High School Child of Kai and Yui Kai and Yui are home almost everyday. Kadaj can expect them to be there whenever. They are both authors who work from home. Randomly they will both leave, only leaving a note and some money for Kadaj never specifying when they will return. Kadaj is 6'2 and has silver hair that sits just above his shoulders. His cat like eyes are a blue-green, and he has his cartilage peirce on his left ear. 1. English- Mrs. Lindberg 2. Creative Writing- Ms. Furlong 3. Physics- Mrs. Gulley 4. French- Mr. Haymon 5. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters 6. History- Mrs. McDonough Written for by Zexi Love Roxas Ashley Laikos Age: 16 Sophmore in High School Child of Karen and Jason Twin brother to Sora, both of their parents work but are usually home on weekends. Roxas has spiked blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is 5'4. 1. English- Ms. Conry 2. Art- Ms. Schott 3. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio 4. Culture- Mrs. Arcand 5. Drama- Mrs. Dunn 6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry Written for by MulletMuffin Saix Jaden Harper Age: 17 Junior in High School. Child of Dylan and Lila Dylan and Lila are gay lovers 1. Calculus- Mrs. Fredberg 2. History- Mrs. Trumbull 3. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio 4. English- Mr. Otto 5. Asian Philosophy- Mrs. Pham 6. Latin- Dr. Pisani Written for by Zexi Love Larxene Veronica Caster Age: 17 Junior in High School Child of Steven. Larxen is child of Steven, her mother lost custody of her when she was a new born. Her step-mother is Kate Strife and her step-brother is Cloud Strife. Larxene has blonde hair and teal eyes. She is 5'3. 1. Sex ed/Parenting- Mrs. Tuckerman 2. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio 3. English- Mrs. Lindberg 4. Sociology- Mr. Nee 5. World History- Ms. Harding 6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry Written for by MulletMuffin Xion Anna Brooks Age: 15 Freshman in High School Child of Patrick and Ivy 1. Clothing- Mr. Tygar 2. Biology- Mrs. Thurner 3. World Civilizations- Mrs. Leith 4. English- Ms. Rivest 5. Health- Mr. McPeck 6. Algebra 1- Ms. Lightman Written for by Zexi Love Namine Chloe Fowerdew Age: 16 Sophomore in High School Child of Annabelle and Jesse Flowerdew 1. English- Mrs. Pezzulli 2. Drawing- Ms. Schott 3. World Civilizations- Mrs. Leith 4. Journalism- Mrs. Jenney 5. Physical Science- Mr. Donald 6. Algebra 1- Lightman Written for by MulletMuffin Kairi Miranda Corkner Age: 16 Sophomore in High School Child of Eric and Claire 1. Clothing- Mr. Tygar 2. Interior Design- Mr. Wheiple 3. English- Mrs. Pezzulli 4. World History- Mrs. Russel 5. Classical Greek- Mr. Fanning 6. Algebra 1- Ms. Lightman Written for by Zexi Love Xemnas Shannon Blackwell Age: 18 Senior in High School Child of Heather and Lawrence Blackwell 1. Criminal Justice- Mrs. Timley 2. History- Mrs. Trumbull 3. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio 4. English- Mr. Otto 5. Leadership- Ms. Marchy 6. Algebra 2- Mrs. Goldfinger Written for by MulletMuffin 


	3. Chapter 1

A skinny teen with ice blue eyes and long silver hair moved down the halls of his new school, the chains on his black and blue Tripp jeans rattling with every step, the heals of his combat boots making a heavy noise as he half ass looked for his class. Along with his boots and Tripp pants he wore a black 'Pierce the Veil' tee shirt with rubber bracelets on both wrist as well as a blue beanie that only made his hair seem more shockingly silver. He more by accident found his class. The seventeen year old groaned softly, as if hating school wasn't enough, he was the new students, at a new school in a new town in a new country. Nothing about the situation didn't suck. He finally gave up, he walked into the glass not being subtle about it in the slightest. He walked up to the teacherm Sora." he said adjusting his black V-neck shirt when he spoke. His bright blue eyes held light and excitement as he looked at the silver haired male.

Riku looked at the brown haired boy, "Hey... Uhh... She always this bitchy?" he asked with a smile, as he flipped his hair out of his eyes, the blue orbs looking at Sora with an unreadable look.

Sora laughed softly. "Uhh... Yea she is. You get used to it." he murmured, as he stared into Riku's blue eyes.

Riku groaned with a small smile. "So what can one do for fun in this town?" he asked in a smooth British accent. "Seems like Is an old fifties dinner. I donThis class is boring."

Sora draped his arm over Riku's other shoulder letting his hand fall on the silver haired males wonderful. You're really good." he mused happily. "Did you mean to do that?" he asked.

Riku shook his head, "Not really, I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing... this is what happened." he said with a smile.

Sora smiled brightly. "You were thinking about me!" he said excitedly.

Riku smirked. "I guess I was." he mused. "I didn't realize I was."

Sora laughed softly. "Definitely cute." he murmured moving back into his seat.

Riku raised a brow. "Cute?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at Sora.

Sora nodded. "I could always tell the truth. Or just keep calling you cute." he mused.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You take pride in being a pain in the arse don't you?" he asked looking back at Sora.

Sora shook his head. "No. I donm not." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "Then tell me what's so cute." he mused, his blue eyes glittering.

Sora laughed softly. "Well you are of course, with your gorgeous blue eyes and hypnotizing smile and such." He mused, a smug smile on his soft pink lips.

Riku smirked. "Are you gay or just one of those people who has to be positive and say nice things?" he questioned not the least bit embraced about what Sora had said.

Sora rolled his bright blue eyes. "I'm gay very, very gay." He said happily.

Riku smiled, before turning and kissing Soras cheek before kissing him and turning around again,

Sora let his head fall onto his desk with a third once Riku was turned around, trying to hide as he was blushing wildly.

Riku smirked hearing the thud, knowing Sora was blushing. He stood up as the bell rang. "Is that lunch?" he asked.

Sora nodded against the desk. "Yea." He said simply.

Riku hummed and hit Soras go." He said walking out of the classroom.

Riku smiled still seeing Soram gay." he stated again.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I knew that too, something else?" he asked as they walked.

Sora laughed softly. "Well my name is Sora Bailey Liakos. I was born here. I hang out with the same group of friends. And I dont really know what to tell you.s body. His black skinny jeans hugged him tightly as he walked and his shirt hitting just high enough to show his pierced his hips and purple studded belt. "Demyx. Please dont forget Im not your little brother. We're the same age dipshit." he mused handing the wallet to Reno.

A tall male wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and brown boots walked over to Xigbar and leaned over his shoulder. "Hey." he said with a lazy smile, the smell of smoke and weed coming off of him.

Another male with silver hair walked over to the group and smiled at Reno. "Hey." he said looking at the standing redhead with his blue-green cat eyes. He wore a leather jacket over his black V-neck and dark blue jeans.

Demyx smiled and waited for Riku's answer.

Xigbar smiled and looked at his part time lover. "Dear good you are high, how much did you smoke?" he asked as he dug in his back for gum and cologne. "Here, you reek of weed." he mused.

Reno took his wallet. "I am older by 5 minutes, therefor you are the little brother." he mused before taking the silver haired males hand. "Come along Kadaj, we have food to get." he mused as they walked away.

Vexen looked at Riku waiting for an answer.

Cloud listened to the group though he still didn't approach.

Riku laughed softly before turning to Zexion. "Uhh... Well... We we're living in London, my father was in the military... He uhh... he died a couple months ago. Mum couldn't stand being their anymore, said everything reminded her of him. So she made us move. Thus why I'm here..." he explained in a rather short voice, not liking this subject at all. It was too soon for him really just be able to talk about.

Zexion's smile fell. "It have asked..." he said looking at the male apologetically.

Luxord pushed the items away and moved Marluxia into Vexenm good." he mused.

Marluxia was happy to be moved further onto his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck. "Well hello." he purred kissing the males neck.

Axel stood and left the table after Riku's answer and went to Cloud. "Hey." he murmured.

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "Well you're here now! So letIts more in my truck Xiggy." he reassured.

Demyx smiled. "So, what was it like in London?" he asked, unable to stay quiet anymore.


	4. Chapter 2

Riku nodded. "Fair enough... Oh, I never caught your boyfriends name, what is it?" he asked with a brilliant smile. Reno walked into class and took his seat which was next to Kadaj. "Yea will, but that doesn't mean I like being here." he huffed. Marluxia smiled and flipped his hair. "His name is Vexen." he said with a smile. Kadaj rolled his eyes as he sat down. "I know, my love." he mused. "Vexen, alright, and you're Marluxia, right?" Riku asked, trying to put all the names and faces together. Reno smiled and leaned over, kissing Kadaj. Marluxia nodded. "Yes. I am. And you, my super sexy new friend, are the amazingly hot Riku. The boy who makes Vexen insecure." he said with a flirty smile and wink, crossing is pink clad legs. Kadaj kissed back, gently cupping Reno's cheek. Riku smirked. "I make most people insecure." he joked in a semi-cocky way. "Anyway, what's there to do for fun in this place?" he asked. Reno only pulled away when the teacher cleared his throat. Marluxia laughed softly. "Not me. I know I'm attractive. And as for fun, usually the movies, or the mall. Definitely the mall." he said happily. Kadaj smiled at the teacher and looked at Reno. "Think we'd get into a lot of trouble is I sat in your lap?" he asked. Riku laughed softly. "Attractive, yes you are." he mused. "And I'm not much for the mall, movies are fine though." he said as class started. "Hey, not even sure I will, but if I threw a party, think you and your friends would go?" he asked. Reno shrugged. "Worst that happens is he tells you to move." he mused Marluxia's smile widened. "Duh. We are always looking for a good party. Or well I am. I could get them to go. Dont worry." he mused. Kadaj nodded and smiled. "Maybe I'll try it someday. Get kicked out 'cause of making out with you in class." he smiled. Reno laughed softly. "Could be fun." he mused. Riku nodded slowly. "Well I'll know tomorrow... I guess I'll bring it up at lunch." he murmured. Kadaj nodded. "I think it will be." he mused. Marluxia nodded excitedly. "I soooo hope you get. It would be amazing." he said bouncing in excitement. Riku laughed. "Are you always this excitable?" he asked. Reno smiled before paying attention to the teacher/ Marluxia nodded. "Yea. It's kind of why I question why someone like Vexen would want to be with me and the I totally remember I am drop dead gorgeous." he mused. Kadaj laid his head on his desk ignoring his teacher. Riku rolled his eyes, "What do you mean someone like him?" he questioned. Marluxia laughed softly. "Ya know, super smart, All sciencey and stuff. The type with the brilliant mind that can help with almost anything academic." he said, thinking about how geeky his boyfriend probably seemed. Riku laughed softly. "Wow, and he's only a junior?' he asked. "Or is he a senior?" "He's a senior. Stupid meanies gunna leave me alone in this hell hole next year." Marluxia said, pouting childishly. Riku laughed softly. "Not like he really has a choice." he mused. Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Well I bet he's going to go to some fancy university far away from me. And i just dont know what I'll do with myself!" he said dramatically, as he draped his hand over his forehead as if he were going to faint. Riku snorted. "Hey... Can uhh can I ask you about Sora?" he asked, surprised that he couldn't get the bubbly burnet out of his head. Marluxia smiled. "Of course you can cutie!" he exclaimed with a wink. Riku ignored Marluxia's flirting. "Is he seeing anyone? And what grade is he in?" he asked. Marluxia thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "No. And he's a baby sophomore! But he's definitely not dating anyone." he mused. Riku nodded slowly. "Is he always as... Happy as he was today?" he asked. The pink haired male nodded. "Yea. I mean he has his days when he's down. And other days where he just wants to punch anything and everything. But you'll know when that happens. Otherwise. Yea. He's always happy. That's why all of us love him so much. I mean... He makes us all happy on a bad day." he mused thoughtfully. Riku bit his tongue to keep from saying something stupid. Like an offhand comment of how Sora had made this god awful day better. Marluxia got visibly excited. "You like him dont you?" he asked. Riku looked startled. He was glad his hair mostly covered his face because he was sure he was blushing. "Uhh I mean he's a sweet kid and all..." he half ass replied. Marluxia smiled. "Well if you do. I would act fast. Being single. It's a rare occurrence for him. He prefers to be in a relationship." he mused. Riku felt a sudden flair of jealousy in his chest that he was completely unprepared for. "New subject." he said a bit to quickly. Marluxia jumped with excitement and shook his head. "His freshmen year, I swear he was a bit of a whore. But not in a sexual way... Ya know, he was a relationship whore. He could never be single. He had guys waiting for him to get out of a relationship so they could ask him out. It was super cute." he mused happily. "Though I do think he got into a few sexual relationships that year." he murmured. Riku's jaw had stiffened. He was having a hard time understanding why he wanted to kick everyone's ass that had ever touched Sora. An unnatural anger in him like they had taken advantage of him. "New subject Marluxia." he said through gritted teeth. Marluxia laughed softly to himself. "Ya know. I dont think his relationships, even the sexual one's ever got to sex." he mused leaning closer to Riku. "Imagine being the first one to get his tight little arse." he said with a smile. Riku's look was like murder. "Enough." he growled out. His fists were clinched on his desk. Marluxia smirked and put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. You know you want to sleep with him. I mean he's super-hot under those clothes. Everyone wants to." he mused exaggerating more than a little bit. Riku said nothing knowing the pink haired man was just trying to eg him on. Marluxia smiled. "Sorry. I have too much fun upsetting people. Sora's a good kid. He'd make you happy." he said as normally as he could. Riku stayed silent done talking to the flamboyant male. Marluxia sighed. "Vex always says I'm going to piss the wrong person off. You can punch me in the face if you want." he mused. Riku glared at Marluxia. "Your boyfriend is right. Someday you will. It wasn't me today doesn't mean it won't be me in the future." he said lowly. Marluxia nodded and put his head on the desk. He starred off into the air as he pouted. Riku rolled his eyes. "Is that how you get out of things? By pouting." Marluxia nodded. "Usually." he murmured honestly. "Wow. Only child?" he asked. "With parents either who wanted more kids and couldn't or are never home so make up for it by getting you whatever you want?" he guessed "The second." Marluxia said, still not making eye contact with the male. Riku nodded. "And Vexen is... Stable ground?" he asked. Marluxia nodded. "Yea. I guess he is." he mused. Riku nodded. It looked like his one gift of reading people actually came in handy when it came to Marluxia, though he doubted it would work on anyone else. He was about to say something but the bell rang. Marluxia grabbed his pink bag and turned to Riku. "Have fun with Sora." he mused with a charming smile before walking out of the room. Riku got his bag and left. Deciding that he would wander around and find his class eventually. Marluxia went to his next class and waited outside the door for Vexen. Sora bounced down the halls nodding and waving to everyone who said hello to him until he ran into Riku's chest and fell to the floor. Vexen smiled seeing his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Marluxia. "Hello beautiful." he hummed happily Riku made a huffing sound as he was run into. He looked down at Sora before helping him up. "You okay?" he asked. Marluxia smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Hey Vex." he mused. Sora smiled at Riku. "Of course. I'm sorry about that though. I wasn't watching where I walked." he bounced. "You okay?" he asked cheerfully. Vexen hummed. "So... How do you want to go about this? I still have another class after this..." he murmured. "You could go to my aunt's house, I can give you the key, and you can wait for me there and I'll be there as soon as my last class gets out." he said quickly. Riku laughed. "I'm fine, but mind showing my where our class is? I have no idea where I am or where I need to be." he mused Marluxia nodded. "Yea. That would work. That's a little dangerous though... dont you think. You never know what you could come home to." he said with a smirk, resting his hands on Vexen's chest. Sora shook his head. "Not at all. Just walk with me." he said happily. Vexen blushed softly. "As long as I come home to you, I don't care what it is." he hummed. Riku smiled and followed Sora. Marluxia smiled and pulled Vexen into a kiss. Sora walked to a class room that wasn't very far from where they had been. "So how has your day been?" he asked. Vexen kissed back lovingly. Riku smiled. "It was okay, would have been completely Lost without you though." he mused. Marluxia smiled into the kiss. Sora smiled and walked to his seat. Demyx flat out ran down the halls and met up with Zexion smiling brightly. "Hey~" he sang happily. Vexen broke the kiss happily. "Hmm I'm taking a poll. How long do you think we have until she gets pissed for you sitting in my lap he asked as they walked into the class. Riku sat down next to Sora not sure what to say next and determined not to make a complete idiot out of himself. Zexion smiled at Demyx "Hey." He said sweetly. Marluxia smirked. "I don't care. I just wanna do it." He mused moving toward Vexen's seat. Sora shifted and put his legs on Riku's lap. "So how was class with Marluxia?" He asked with a smile. Demyx smiled as he took his lovers hand. "How was class?" he asked with a smile, more winded than he had thought he would be. Vexen smile and sat in his chair, moving so it was easier for Marluxia to sit with him. Riku smiled, his hand playing absently with Sora's shoe. "It was okay. He is uhh... an acquired taste i think." he mused. A short blond that looked almost identical to Sora bound into the room, his spiky hair styled more carefully than Sora's. He was dressed in button up shirt and tie with black slacks. He sat in his seat, giving Sora and Riku death glared. "Who's the silver freak?" he asked in a cold, but childish way. Zexion simply smiled a breathtaking smile. "It was alright, I guess." he murmured. Marluxia sat in his boyfriends lap and smiled happily. Sora nodded. "Yea. He is." he mused, trying to ignore the boy. Demyx bit his lip seeing his boyfriends smile. "I wish you could come with me tonight... I always do better when you're there." he murmured. Vexen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Riku raised a brow at the blonde. "Is there anything I should be worried about?" he asked still talking about Marluxia. The blonde huffed. "SORA!" he half yelled indignantly. Zexion nodded. "Me too, my love." he murmured. "But you'll do great... You should get to class though." he murmured. Marluxia smirked and started to snog his boyfriend. Sora smiled politely at Riku. "One second, please." he said kindly before turning to the blonde. "What Roxas?" he asked. Demyx smiled brightly. "It's only history, he seriously hates me and would give me a good grade for not showing up." he mused. Vexen hummed, kissing back. Riku watched with curious blue eyes. Roxas was pouting. "I asked you a question!" he huffed. Zexion sighed. "I have to get to math. And then I have piano..." he said sadly, not wanting to leave Demyx's side. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck. Sora sighed. "Well maybe if you re-worded your question and actually sounded as if you had some intelligence I would answer you." he mused with a smile. cleardot Demyx bent down and kissed Zexion deeply. "My 7th hour is in the same room as you today. Mr. Turner is gone today so they are doing a group secession." he said with a smile. Vexen broke the kiss when someone pulled on his hair. He glared behind him. Roxas glared death. "Fine, who the fuck is the new kid and have you gone back to your usual whore ways and slept with him yet?" he spat out. Zexion froze for a moment. "You mean, you'll be in the same area as me. When I'm playing..." he asked nervously. Marluxia looked up when Vexen broke the kiss. Sora took a deep breath. "His name is Riku. And so what if I have Roxy... I'm not a whore." he exclaimed. Demyx nodded. "Don't worry so much baby, I will really just be you and me." he said softly. His fingers brushing through his boyfriend's hair, they were outside his lover's class room, and the one minute bell had just rang. Vexen huffed. "Bastards." he mumbled. Riku said nothing, not liking the blonde in the slightest. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're a bigger whore than Larxene." he said dramatically. As if on que, a blonde girl who looked more like a bug than anything else, walked into the room. She sat in front of Roxas, wearing a bright blue baby doll dress that left little to the imagination and five inch pumps. "Roxy, if we are talking about whores I better have been mentioned." she said sternly. "Good god. They come in both genders! EVERYBODY RUN THE DUNGBEETLES ARE TAKING OVER!" he yelled to the rather small class, earning several laughs the ended with a quick look from the girl. Zexion nodded. "okay. You should get to class." he murmured. Marluxia tucked his loves hair behind his ear. "Baby. Dont worry about them." he mused sweetly. Sora stood up and was going to say something else, when he sighed and sat down again laying his head on his desk. "Shut up Roxy. I am not." he murmured. Demyx huffed. "Fine." he grumbled before kissing Zexion. Vexen nodded. "I know..." he murmured. Riku got an idea. He stood up and picked Sora up, hoping the male wouldn't be mad at him for this. He held the smaller boy close to his chest as he sat back down, his arms wrapped around the blue eyed boy. "Well Roxas, it's been lovely having a battle of wits with an unarmed person and all, but you see, I've grown tired of your lack of intelligence. So from now on, when you speak I will boop your nose like a bad nose and make a silencing sound. And if you don't learn quickly I will be forced to find a more drastic punishment. You are not to speak in my presence or in dear young Sora's here. If you bother him to much, he will tell me and there will be a consequence. Is that understood?" he asked and when Roxas could only look at him in a stunned silence he sighed. "I will take that as you following directions, and not trying to figure out the meaning of the large words I used." Zexion kissed back before smiling lovingly at Demyx and walking into class. "Sora why is Riku holding you?" he asked, looking at the small male who looked far too happy. Sora sat in Riku's arms not paying any attention to the words being said. He sat quietly with a smile on his soft pink lips. Marluxia kissed Vexen. "So you would be okay to coming home to me in nothing but say one of your shirts?" he asked with a smile, hoping to give Vexen a small image in his mind. Demyx watched Zexion leave before heading to his history class the bell already having rung. Riku looked away from Roxas and Larxene's stunned faces. "The idiotic blondes were being arses so I put them in their place, I simply for Sora away, not knowing what their reactions would be." he said calmly his arms still around Sora. Roxas recovered himself. "How dare yo-" he was cut off and Riku leaned over and popped the blondes nose rather roughly, making a "chhh." noise in the process. "I told you no talking." he scolded. Once again leaving Roxas in a state of shock. Making it very clear he had never been spoken to or treated in this way. Riku turned back to Zexion. "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, I was making sure Sora would be safe." he explained as though nothing had happened. Vexen bit the inside of his cheek, the image coming to mind. "Yes, Id be just fine with that." he murmured. Sora laughed softly, hiding against Riku as he blushed. Zexion nodded. "Alright new guy. You're cool. I am definitely okay with you hanging out with us. Assholes need someone to stand up to them." he mused, wondering if anyone had told Riku, Roxas was Sora's twin brother. Sora laughed softly, hiding against Riku as he blushed. Zexion nodded. "Alright new guy. You're cool. I am definitely okay with you hanging out with us. Assholes need someone to stand up to them." he mused, wondering if anyone had told Riku, Roxas was Sora's twin brother. Marluxia flipped his hair and smile. "Brilliant." he mused. Riku hummed softly. "Glad you except me." he mused. Vexen blushed. Zexion nodded. "You seem cool. And I enjoy your style." he mused. Sora looked up and smiled at Riku. "I'm so happy Zexion likes you. He not really one to like many people." he murmured. Zexion rolled his eyes at Sora. "I'd be fine with them if they weren't idiots." he muttered. Marluxia kissed Vexen deeply. cleardot Riku laughed softly before looking up as class started. Vexen kissed back. Sora smirked and winked at Zexion, before placing his hand in Riku's hair and kissing him deeply. Marluxia continued to snog his boyfriend. Riku made a shocked noise his eyes wide before he slow melted into the kiss, relaxing as he slid his fingers into Sora's soft brown hair. Roxas glared. "Fucking whore." he growled. Vexen pulled away when he started to get turned on. cleardot Sora continued to snog Riku. Zexion turned away from the pair and glared at Roxas. "At least he can get laid. Sucks to be the twin who can't get a dick up his ass doesn't it." he said in his usual snarky tone. Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "I can't wait for tonight." he whispered in the male's ear. Riku vaguely heard the comment about twins but didn't pay attention as he continued to kiss Sora. Roxas gasped. "I could get laid if I wanted to!" he snapped. "I'm staying pure until marriage." he said a bit too quickly. Vexen bit his lip. "Gods... You are making it harder and harder to wait for another two hours." he pouted. Zexion scoffed. "Pure my ass. You are a filthy human being. Who is so gay your tiny body can't contain it. And you want to get laid so bad that you say bullshit things about Sora to make yourself feel better about being the ugly twin." he laughed. Sora blocked out the world, happily focusing on Riku's soft lips. Marluxia smiled. "Imagine pushing me on the bed and fucking to your heart's content. Gods I can't wait to feel you." he hummed lowly. Roxas was unable to find words and was soon in tears he stood up and practically ran out of the room. Riku broke the kiss as the entire class turned and looked after Roxas, the slamming of the door echoing through the halls. He looked at Sora. "Mind if we continue this after class?" he said in a low whisper, figuring he was pretty close to being in trouble anyway, and having promised his mom he wouldn't get called to the office or detention for at least the first week. Vexen shifted uncomfortably, getting turned on. "N-Not in class Mar..." he stammered out quickly. Zexion sat back and smirked, when Roxas ran out of the room. Sora was blushed, and appeared cutely dazed. "Not at all." he whispered in reply. Marluxia smiled and kissed Vexen's cheek. "Okay, Vex." he murmured. Riku smiled and started to work, math was his strongest subject and he quickly had his work done. Vexen smiled and glanced at the clock Sora smiled at Riku before looking at Zexion. "Where's Roxy?" he asked. Zexion smirked. "He... uhh left." he murmured. Marluxia laid his head on Vexen shoulder. Larxene looked over her shoulder. "Yea, he just got home, have fun walking fuck ass." she said coldly to Sora. Riku wasn't paying attention. Vexen ran his hand gently along his loves back as he did both of their work. "Why'd he leave?" Sora asked Larxene. Zexion stayed quiet. Marluxia kissed Vexen's neck. "Thank you baby." he whispered cleardot Larxene glared at the three of them. "Your 'friends' are ass hat's that's why." she spat. Riku paid attention again. "What's going on?" he asked "Where did the blonde arse go?" he asked in confusion. Vexen smiled. "You're welcome angel." he murmured Zexion looked at Riku. "He left." he mused. Sora looked to Zexion. "What did you do?" he asked. "Larxene what did he do?" Marluxia smiled a charming smile. Riku shrugged. "No loss." he said flatly. Larxene turned around tired of the idiotic boys. Vexen laughed. "You're trying to be charming but I know it's an act." he teased. Sora looked at Riku. "He's my brother. My way home..." he murmured. Zexion sighed. "I can take you... If you're willing to sit through Piano..." he murmured. Marluxia looked at him in shock. "I am charming. It is no act." he demanded. Riku kissed Sora. "My car got here yesterday, If you're willing to drive in a... Well to you it would be a backwards car, I can give you a ride." he offered. Vexen laughed softly and kissed Marluxia Sora nodded happily. "Thanks. Sorry Zex I think I'll go with Riku." he mused. Zexion threw his hands up in surrender. "I understand." he mused. Marluxia kissed back. Riku laughed softly, "So uhh.. Zex is for Zexion right?" he asked, "And you're boyfriends name is... Uhhhhhhhh... God it starts with D... Dennis? No! Demyx!?" he asked thinking he had come up with it. Vexen pulled away slowly. "Class is almost over." he mused. Zexion nodded. "You are correct about both." He mused. Sora smiled. "You and Demyx might get along. He's really cool." he mused. Marluxia nodded. "Doesn't mean I want to move." he murmured. Riku smiled. "I don't doubt that, but I seriously met him for all of maybe two minutes. He sat in my lap... That's all I really know about him." he used. "But, anyway, there was two red heads, who were they again?" he asked. Vexen laughed softly. Zexion looked over. "Axel and Reno. They're twins. Kadaj... The one who looks a lot like you but with cat eyes... That's Reno's boyfriend." he murmured. Sora listened to Riku's heartbeat. Marluxia laughed. "Well it doesn't." he murmured. Riku nodded. "Which is which?" he asked. "Axel's the one with the pony tail? Or wait... was that Reno?" he asked, his fingers running subconsciously through Sora's hair. Vexen smiled at his love. "I never said it did angel." he mused. Zexion nodded. "Reno. Ponytail. Axel. Douchebag." he murmured with a laugh. Marluxia smiled sweetly. Riku laughed. "And who was that blonde guy that sat with... Xigbar?" he asked unsure if that was the right name. Vexen hummed and packed up their stuff seeing as there was only three minutes left. "That was Luxord." Zexion answered. Marluxia stood. Riku groaned. "So many names." he huffed, before jumping as the bell rang. Vexen grabbed his back pack. "I'll meet you at my house as soon I am out of class." he murmured. "My aunt may show up for a little while to get something's." he warned. Zexion grabbed his bag and stood. "Well have fun you two." he murmured before heading to his Piano class, the only class he had alone only him and his instrument of choice. His class that was being taken over by Demyx's class for the day. Sora stood and smiled at Riku. "Sorry about all the names." he murmured. Marluxia stood up and nodded. "Okay, my sweet." he mused, kissing Vexen. Demyx ran down the halls, dodging people. He smiled as he saw his boyfriend and ran up behind him, scooping him up and kissing him deeply. Riku laughed, "It's alright." he mused as he stood and got his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before digging his keys out from one of his many pockets. "So you know you will have to give me step by step directions... and possibly remind me what side of the road to stay on after a turn." he mused. Vexen smiled. "I love you, and will you in a hour." he said lovingly. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, kissing him back. Sora nodded. "Yea. I know." he mused. Marluxia nodded. "I love you too. Now go to class." he murmured walking away. Vexen watched his boyfriend walk; admiring his ass and the perfect and flamboyant way Marluxia swung his hips. Riku smiled and led the way out to his car. Demyx kissed as he continued to walk, counting on everyone to get out of his way. Reno walked up to his boyfriend. "What time do you want me to come over again?" he asked. Xigbar headed out to his car and waited for Luxord, knowing the blonde was too stoned to drive. Cloud was still sound asleep against Axel's chest. Marluxia walked out to his white Camaro with pink leather interior and threw his bag in the back seat. He got in and started on his way to his boyfriend's house. Sora followed happily. Zexion paid no attention to anyone around him and continued to kiss Demyx. Kadaj ignored the question and pulled Reno into an affectionate kiss. Luxord walked out to the parking lot look around 'til he saw Xigbar. "You gunna drive me home?" he asked as he walked up. Axel was relaxed with his green eyes closed, forgetting that he was supposed to wake the sleeping male. Vexen hurried to his 7th hour. Demyx broke the kiss when he stopped knowing for sure what was ahead of them. He walked through a doorway and smiled brightly at his boyfriend. "I love you." he sang happily. Reno hummed, kissing back. Xigbar laughed softly. "Yes dumbass, you really think I would let you drive?" he mused, though it was clear in his voice that he cared very deeply for Luxord. Cloud slid into a nightmare. Riku walked up to his pick-up truck and threw his bag in the backseat, before opening the passenger side door for Sora. Marluxia got to Vexen house easily and went inside going straight to the blondes' room. Zexion smiled softly. "I love you too." he mused. Kadaj pulled away and smiled. "I think about 7." he finally answered. Luxord laughed and got into the car. Axel opened his eyes and looked at the time. "Babe." he said gently. Sora sighed and climbed into the truck with a bit of difficultly. Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion's temple. Reno nodded. "Sounds perfect." he mused. Xigbar climbed into his black Raptor truck and waited for Luxord. Clouds body tensed his grip tightening on Axel's shirt as he slid deeper into his nightmare. Riku smiled apologetically. "I could have helped you." he murmured. Zexion hummed softly. Kadaj smiled. "So I'll see you later?" he asked. Luxord got in and smiled lazily at Xigbar. Axel sighed softly. "Baby. Come on. Wake up." he murmured. Sora shook his head. "I got it." he mused. Demyx set Zexion down once they were in their class. Reno nodded. "At 7." he mused. Xigbar laughed. "God you are too weird." he mused as he pulled out of the parking lot "We going to my place or yours?" he asked. Cloud's eyes shot opened with a small cry. Riku smiled. "What time do you have to be home?" he asked, "Because I believe I still owe you a continuance of earlier." he mused, Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek and walked straight to the piano. Kadaj smiled and walked out to his car. Luxord chuckled lowly. "Dont care. Pick." he said. Axel pulled Cloud into his lap. "Baby what happened?" he asked. Sora smiled. "Curfews 11:30 on school nights. 2 on weekends." he mused. Demyx smiled before retrieving his sitar for the wall and walking into a practice room, knowing his lover would rather be alone. Reno went to his car and quickly headed to work. Xigbar laughed. "My place it is." he mused turning into his apartment complex. Cloud shook his head. "Doesn't matter." he mumbled, pressing close to Axel. Riku smiled. "Then how about we go to my house for a bit?" he asked. Zexion sat down and ran his fingers over the keys. He closed his eyes and hoped he would play the right notes. Kadaj got in his car and went home. Luxord smiled. "Alright." he murmured. Axel sighed. "Okay babe." he murmured softly. Sora nodded. "Okay! Sounds fun." he bounced. Demyx paced back and forth for a long time, trying to come up with the song he wanted to use for his audition. Xigbar parked and got out of his truck. "Come along, we have weed and booze to get to." he mused. Cloud sighed deeply. "sorry." he murmured. "We can go on our date if you still want to, after my mom gets home." he said softly. Riku laughed and started to drive Zexion finally started playing Clocks by Coldplay, somewhat worried that Demyx was trying to listen to him. Luxord got out and followed after Xigbar. Axel smiled softly. "We can. If you want. Or we can stay here and watch movies until I need to leave." he mused. Sora smiled brightly. Demyx wasn't paying the least bit of attention to his boyfriend as he continued to pace. Xigbar opened the door to his apartment and tossed his bag aside. "Gods... I enjoy living alone." he mused, flopping down on his couch. Cloud smiled, biting his lip. "Kiss me..." he whispered. Riku drove for a little ways, not offering much conversation, more focused on trying to remember how to get to his new house and what side of the road to stay on. Zexion finished the song and walked up to the window in the practice room, knocking on it gently. Luxord sat down next to Xigbar and pulled a baggy of weed out of his pocket, tossing it onto the male's crotch. Axel turned slightly and kissed Cloud deeply. Sora simply watched the road pass by as Riku drove. Demyx jumped nearly a foot in the air when there was a knock at the door. He opened it quickly and gave an absent smile to his boyfriend. "What's up?" he asked. Xigbar raised a brow. "Really?" he asked. Cloud kissed back, his hand slowly sliding up Axels body and into his soft hair. Riku smiled triumphantly then after two wrong turns he found his house. cleardot Zexion smiled softly. "Uhh... Sorry... to uhh bother you... Can I help with anything?" he asked. Luxord smiled. "What?" he asked. Axel smiled into the kiss. Sora chuckled soft at his new friend. Demyx bit his lip. "What song should I do?" he asked not knowing what to do. "It has to be an original song and I have a bunch but I don't know what they will like or what will sound good or what will he good enough to win me a spot or if I know them all well enough..." he rambled making it clear how stressed out he was. Xigbar looked down at the bag. "That's not what I want there." he mused. Cloud hummed softly. Riku laughed. "Don't laugh at me! I found it that's a big deal for me, this is the first time it hadn't taken me half an hour to find it!" Zexion kissed Demyx to shut him up. When he pulled away he smiled at his love. "Baby. Every single one of your songs is amazing. You know all of them very well and will blow them away. Just... not that this will work, I doubt I'm that important... imagine you're playing it for me." he murmured. "You are the most talented person I know. You're going to do amazing." Luxord hummed and licked his lips. Axel pulled Cloud against his body. Sora smiled. "Well then I'm proud of you." he murmured. 


	5. Chapter 3

Demyx nodded slowly. "I love you Zexion... I wish you could be there." he murmured.

Xigbar hummed, and moved the baggy, his eyes never leaving Luxord, he smirked as he rolled a joint, lit it and put it between his lips all without taking his eyes off if Luxord, he took a long drag and felt his body start to relax.

Cloud shifted into Axel's lap, straddling him as they kissed.

Riku Parked and got out quickly.

Zexion nodded. "I love you too." he murmured.

Luxord watched Xigbar.

Axel hummed into the kiss, sliding his hand onto Clouds ass.

Sora hopped out, stood awkwardly.

Demyx smiled. "You are a genius!" he said brightly as he thought of the song.

Xigbar continued to smoke. "Thats hand.

Zexion smiled. "How am I a genius?" he asked.

Luxord smirked. "Do share." he mused.

Axel groaned and squeezed Clouds ass.

Sora blushed when Riku took his hand.

Demyx smiled. "How are you not!" he said excitedly before kissing Zexion passionately.

Xigbar hummed softly. "I want to be high as a kite, drunk off my ass and have rough intoxicated sex with you until we both are too tired and weak to move." he explained in a low, seductive voice.

Cloud gasped softly, breaking the kiss. He took a few deep breaths as he started to rock his hips.

Riku didn't notice. He led the way into his house and looked around. "Mum?" he called.

Zexion was shocked for a moment before he kissed back.

Luxord smiled. "Well then we better get started. We have a high tolerance for everything, remember?" he murmured.

Axel let out a small moan, subconsciously pushing his hips up slightly.

Sora followed Riku, quietly.

Xigbar took a long drag. "Ah but who says we can't have fun in the process?" he asked.

Demyx pulled away with a bright smile and ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow. "You are so perfect!" he said happily,

Cloud made a small noise before slowly leaning down, his lips brushing over Axel's ear. "If you still want me... I'm ready now, I don't want to wait any longer." he whispered.

A woman with blonde hair so pale it was nearly white poked her head around the corner and smiled brightly. She was young, and looked almost too young to have a 17 year old son. Her eyes were the same shocking blue as Riku's and they looked very similar, her features only softer and more feminine. "Hello dear, how was your first day?" she asked cheerfully, her accent was odd, a cross between French and British. "And who is this fellow?" she asked her smile never wavering.

Riku smiled at his mom. "It was alright I guess. This is Sora, he a... friend." he answered. "Is it alright if he hangs out here for a while?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "Thatm so happy you and your son came to live here." he said politely.

Xigbar shrugged. "Anything." he mused with a smirk.

Demyx pulled away, "If you want me to leave you to practice I will." he mused as he started to play his sitar absently, his smile still in place as his song played through his head.

Cloud bit his lip pulling away looking a bit disappointed. "If you want to wait till then we will, but My mom isn't going to be home until 5:30, it's only 3 now, and Steven won't be home until almost midnight... and I really don't give a shit about Larxene. Odds are she won't show up until late anyway." he murmured, before he began to shift off of Axel.

Nicolette smile brightened for a moment, before taking on a sadder edge. "Well... It's nice to meet you..." he said. "Riku dear, I left money on the counter for dinner, please try to eat something new, meaning no more McDonalds. I'll be home in the morning." she said before kissing his forehead and smiling at Sora.

Riku nodded. "Alright Mum. See you in the morning." he murmured before watching her hurry out the door.

Luxord nodded, as he rolled himself a blunt.

Zexion shrugged. "Its nice to have some company. But itll go." he murmured as he turned to walk away.

Axel pulled Cloud back to him and kissed him passionately. "Baby... Dont seem so sad. I just want us to have time and for you to be absolutely sure." he murmured sweetly.

Sora stood silently.

Xigbar laughed, as he moved to make room for Luxord, as he took another drag.

Demyx moved and looped an arm around his loverst answer and looked away.

Xigbar hummed and got up, going into his kitchen and coming back with alcohol.

Demyx smiled. "I'm good at that." he hummed.

Cloud didn't question it, and continued to kiss.

Riku smirked and kissed Sora's cheek.

Luxord was laying lazily on the couch smoking with his eyes closed.

Zexion kissed Demyx's nose. "I know. I still love you." he mused.

Axel kept Cloud press to him.

Sora turned quickly making Riku kiss his lips instead.

Xigbar walked over, and stole a drag from Luxord. He let the smoke out before kissing the blonde.

Demyx smiled brightly. "I love you too." he sang.

Cloud kissed back, his hands tightening in Axel's hair.

Riku didn't care, and simply kissed Sora.

Luxord hummed softly into the kiss.

Zexion smiled. "Good." he mused.

Axel loosened his grip on Cloud so that the male could move as he pleased.

Sora wrapped his arms around Rikus waist.

Demyx hummed. "You are perfect." he mused.

Cloud broke the kiss. "My room... I don't like being out here... lets thighs until he reached the males hips.

Zexion shook his head. "No." he murmured.

Axel nodded and picked the blonde up carrying him to his room.

Sora smiled into the kiss.

Xigbar hummed, breaking the kiss and kissing along Luxord's neck.

Demyx nodded. "Yes!" he chirped.

Cloud hummed, kissing along his loves neck.

Riku continued the kiss.

Luxord hummed softly.

Zexion shook his head and blushed.

Axel lay down on Clouds bed with Cloud on top of him.

Sora broke the kiss and smiled at Riku. "Can we move this somewhere else?" he asked politely.

"Drink with me sexy... I want you very soon." Xigbar purred.

Demyx kissed Zexionm going to throw my bag in my room really fast." he mused before walking down the hall to his room.

Luxord took his drink and started drinking.

Zexion smiled sadly and nodded. "Good luck, Demyx." he said sweetly before kissing the blondes neck and returning to the piano.

Axel groaned and rolled his hips against the male. "Shut up and kiss me, dumbass." he murmured.

Sora shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on the kitchen counter.

Xigbar hummed and started to drink.

Demyx hummed and followed. He kissed Zexion deeply. "I love you so much. And I will make it up to you for bailing on you tonight." he said softly.

Cloud groaned as Axel rolled his hips. He kissed Axel again, as he began to grind against the red head.

Riku returned and stood between Sora's legs.

Zexion shook his head. "Dont worry about baby. Really... its not horrible... It just doesn't feel like where I belong." he murmured.

Zexion smiled lovingly at the blonde. "Baby, my love, I love you too. And Im very proud of you. I promise Is really okay. I'd much rather you be making your dreams come true then spend time with me. Okay?" he murmured sweetly.

Axel gripped Clouds hips, forcing him to slowly his pace.

Sora nodded. "Well I hope you start to like it more." he said sweetly.

Demyx sighed. "Angel... If I get done early enough we will still go out... but if I don't I promise we will do something tomorrow." he said softly.

Cloud slowed his pace and broke the kiss, breathing a bit heavy. "Axel... I'm ready." he murmured. "Please... I can't wait anymore." he whispered.

Riku kissed Sora gently. "You're making it better." he mused.

Zexion shrugged. "Itt make you strip us if your pinned." he murmured against Cloud skin as he kissed the males neck.

Sora flushed. "I said blondes... Didns accident.

Cloud's nervous returned once he was lying naked under his boyfriend. "T-the stuff I-is in th-the nightstand." he stammered out, a dark blush colouring his cheeks.

Riku smiled and kissed the smaller man gently.

Vexen sat in his class, impatient for it to end. He bit his lip thinking about what was waiting for him at home. The moment the bell rang his jumped up and ran out of the class and to his car.

Zexion forced himself to calm down and stumbled out of the room, holding his wrist as tears slipped down his cheeks. He stood still a moment before fumbling around his pocket and getting his phone. He called Sora.

Sora answered his phone and listened to Zexion before hanging up. "Uh... can you drive me to the school? Zexion... he... broke his hand." he murmured.

Axel nodded and did what he needed to before looking to Cloud. "Are you sure about this baby?" he asked kindly.

Marluxia laid on Vexenre ready." he murmured.

Marluxia smiled to himself. "Your room, sexy." he purred.

Sora followed Riku out to his truck.

Cloud bit his lip, a look of fearful lust in his bright blue eyes. "I'm ready." he said softly.

Vexen smiled, and stepped into his room. He closed the door and locked it, before even looking at his boyfriend. "Gods you are so sexy." he murmured, as he moved over to the bed.

Riku left his neighborhood quickly, and headed back to the school.

Axel nodded and kissed Cloud passionately to distract him as he gently started to push himself in.

Marluxia laid with his hands over his head, allowing most of his body to be exposed and his knees bent ever so slightly. His position was elegant and sexy, yet overly vulnerable.

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "Do you think if I can give you directions you can drive us to the hospital... Or wait never mind Zex has his car I can drive." he murmured. "Thank you for driving me back though."

Cloud kissed back, but he stopped, as horrible pain shot up his body. A noise of pain left him as his fingers gripped Axel's shoulders. He forced his body to relax as much as he could, but the pain continued to grow.

Vexen took his shoes off, leaving them by his door, before he walked over to his love. He crawled onto the bed and kissed Marluxia deeply.

Riku nodded. "You sure you got it?" he asked.

Axel hushed Cloud gently and stopped moving. "Baby... take a deep breath... I promise its neck.

Sora nodded. "Yea. Itt be able to play for a while. And Demyx will be upset that Zexion hurt and he wasnll be okay." he murmured.

Cloud looked at his boyfriend and took a deep shaky breath.

Vexen smiled into the kiss.

Riku nodded. "Alright..." he murmured as he pulled into the parking lot.

Axel kissed Cloud. "Tell me when youre worried." he mused.

Cloud waited for the horrible pain to ease some. "I'm ready." he softly.

Vexen broke the kiss. "I'm not doing anything, until you tell me what you want." he said softly.

Riku shook his head. "I wouldn't be much fun anyway." he said softly as he pulled up beside Zexion.

Axel nodded and started to slowly move into his love again.

Marluxia whimpered. "I want you to fuck me, Vex. Please. Pretty please." he purred.

Sora nodded. "Well thank you. Is keys and making the male stand.

Zexion stood and walked to his car. "Thanks Sora." he murmured, getting into the car.

Sora nodded and got in before he started toward the hospital.

Cloud nodded slowly. "I'm good." he said softly.

Vexen groaned and undressed himself before sliding his shirt off of Marluxia. "You are enough to drive a man insane." he murmured.

Riku drove back home.

Demyx sat in a room, waiting for his turn. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his love 'would you be terribly pissed if I chicken out?' he sent quickly, on the verge of leaving he was so nervous.

Axel nodded still somewhat unsure if he should start moving yet.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "I know I am." he mused.

Sora pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Text Demy as if you were me. Is shoulders when a chill ran down his spine.

Sora sighed. 'Demyx. You are going to do amazing. Stop doubting yourself. You're the most talented person I know.' he sent.

Cloud arched making a noise that was somewhere between a yelp of pain and a loud moan. He hadn't been in this much pain in a long time, but there was still pleasure mixed with it, leaving him and his body at a loss on how to respond.

Vexen smiled, and slid down his boyfriendre gunna do great Dem.' Sora sent back.

Cloud slowly relaxed and got used to the feeling, and the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure. The blondes back arched more and a moan was earned when Axel hit his prostate.

Vexen kissed along his loves skin and bit his other hip.

Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin when his name was called. 'I gotta go, I'm up." he sent before standing up and cramming his phone in his pocket.

Axel kissed Clouds neck as he sped up his pace ever so slightly.

Marluxia moaned again, his grip tightening on Vexen this time. "Must you tease me." he whimpered.

Sora nodded to himself and stuck Zexions phone back.

Cloud pulled Axel into a kiss. When he needed to breathe a moan left him. "Gods please, just a little bit more." he pleaded, his nails digging into Axels back.

Vexen smiled and moved between his lovers legs. He kissed the impatient pink haired man as he slid on a condom and used their tube of lube. When he was ready, he thrust fully into Marluxia.

A short time later, Demyx was texting again. 'baby, I did it, I made it through the auditions!' he text his boyfriend.

Sora pulled up in front of his house. "Be safe." he said as he got out and went inside.

Zexion read the message as he nodded to Sora. 'Thatm okay... Finally home...' he sent.

Axel moaned softly.

Marluxia didns head fell back, exposing his pale neck.

Demyx read the text, chewing his lip. 'I hope so... I have to wait until I either make it through, or I'm cut... they are making us preform again.' he sent.

Cloud broke the kiss; he looked at Axel with dark lust filled blue eyes. "I love you." he whispered.

Vexen kissed along his loverm feeling a bit... loopy.' he replied.

Axel smiled softly. "I love you too." he murmured.

Soft moans left Marluxia often as he clutched to Vexen, writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Demyx looked concerned. 'Are you alright angel?' he asked.

Cloud smiled, before moaning softly.

Vexen bit Marluxia's collar bone.

Zexion sighed softly. 'It home yet...' he sent back.

Axel slowly relaxed though it was only a little.

Marluxia's soft pale skin glistened with the slightest bit of sweat, as he lay moaning, mind clouded by pleasure and lust.

Demyx bit his lip. 'When they getting home?" he sent back. 'Are they still mad at me?"

Cloud moaned, his release slowly drawing closer.

Vexen was slowly becoming sticky with sweat. He shifted enough to pull all his hair over his shoulder. He picked up his pace slightly.

'Dont know. Dont care. And maybe. Is hands fell from Vexen neck as he moaned the blondes body.

Zexion sighed knowing Demyx was pouting. 'Baby, Its okay. Stop pouting.'

Axel hummed lowly enjoying the sounds he was getting from his lover and regretting that he was close to release.

Marluxia's body subconsciously arching into Vexens waist. The blonde kissed along his lovers chest, before he started thrusting harder and faster into his love.

Zexion laughed. 'Yes. I do. And you know me too. Or at least I hope.' he sent.

Axel thrusted a few more times before he climaxed, moaning Clouds name loudly.

Marluxia screamed Vexens hand as he started to feel his release growing nearer.

Demyx smiled. 'I want to see you too angel, but you should sleep. If it's not to late when I'm done I will come over, maybe I can sneak in and stay the night.' he sent back.

Cloud hummed softly. "Like I could really use a shower." he mused.

Vexen moaned, his climax rising quickly.

'Yea' Zexion texted back before closing his eyes.

Axel nodded. "Well I could carry you in there or you could feel the post sex weak legs and wobble your way in there." he murmured with a sly smirk.

Marluxia moved back against Vexen. "Vex-... Ire what?" he said softly.

Zexion was already asleep and didns collar bones.

Marluxia moaned Vexen name loudly, his body pushing back on the blonde as he climaxed.

Axel was standing near Cloud and was able to catch him.

Vexen thrust a few more times, before his climax broke as well, and he moaned Marluxia's name.

Cloud looked up at Axel sheepishly.

Marluxia was breathing heavily, as he looked up at Vexen with tired yet bright eyes.

Axel smiled down at Cloud. "Want some help?" he asked.

Vexen smiled slightly, his breathing heavy as he rolled off of his boyfriend.

Cloud shook his head, and stood up again, he made it a few steps before his knees buckled again.

Axel sighed and scooped Cloud up.

Marluxia ignored the mess on his body and kissed Vexen sweetly. "Gods I love you." he whispered.

Cloud huffed and flopped against Axel.

Vexen kissed back happily. "I love you too angel." he murmured.

Axel smiled and carried Cloud into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Alone? Or with me?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled happily. "Good." he murmured.

Cloud smiled. "Are you really going to make me shower alone?" he asked.

Vexen sat up slowly. "Come on, lets neck.

Cloud swayed on his feet.

Vexen slid into the water with Marluxia, "I love you." he murmured.

Axel didn't move.

Marluxia closed his eyes as the water touched him. "Can I put a plant in here? Would you take care of it?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Bath it is." he murmured.

Vexen laughed. "If you put a plant in here, you'll just have to come over more to take care of it." he mused.

Axel nodded and switched the water to fill the bath.

Marluxia smiled. "I think a mini rose brush would be lovely." he murmured, clearly still feeling in ecstasy.

Cloud started to feel the pain again.

Vexen kissed his lovers shoulder. "Sounds perfect angel. Can I request yellow roses?" he asked.

Axel pulled Cloud to him again. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Marluxia nodded. "I was going to say pink of course but yellow would be lovely." he mused.


End file.
